peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 June 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-06-27 ;Comments *Pre-recorded show (see introduction). *The Roy Orbison track is played from the original LP that Peel bought when he was living in Dallas. The sleeve is said to have been "partially consumed by a dog that I used to own when I lived in California." *Peel states that he is "definitely going to be seeing" Caroline Martin at that weekend's Glastonbury Festival. He subsequently reveals that he'd not done so because he couldn't find the stage where she was appearing (see 27 February 2003). Sessions *Von Bondies #2. Recorded 12 May 2002. Tracklisting :JP: "Hello again and look in for another John Peel wingding, a 'driving down to Glastonbury spectacular' from Peel Acres with a very large bluebottle in the studio which you may well get to hear." *Clinic: Come Into Our Room (7") Domino *Zion Train: Zion High (LP - Original Sounds Of The Zion) Universal Egg *Flamingo 50: Hi Skool, My Skool (7" EP - Go Betsy Go) No Concessions *Von Bondies: Vacant As A Ghost (Peel session) *Landing: Clarke Street (LP - Seasons) Ba Da Bing! *Gold Chains: Lets Make It (12" EP - Straight From Your Radio) Tigerbeat6 *Troy Gregory and The Dirtbombs: Born In A Haunted Barn (LP - Sybil) Fall Of Rome *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Stone In The River (10" - Maher On Water) Geographic :JP: "When you hear this programme I shall be - to be honest with you - I shall be making my way down to Glastonbury where I'm not involved with Radio One on this instance, which is disappointing, but will be taking care of some TV coverage. In the past when I've said that it's turned out to be almost entirely untrue because last time I was down there to do this, somebody spotted that Jo Whiley and Jamie Theakston were rather more attractive than I am and I was kind of rather written out of the script. But I've been assured that this won't happen again. We'll wait and see." *Cause4Concern: Slimeball (12") True Playaz *Val Bennett: Spanish Harlem (Various LP - Tighten Up) Trojan *Von Bondies: Save My Life (Peel session) *Caroline Martin: A Doubting Song From A Dog (demo) White Label *Bryan Zentz: Joplin (12") Intec *Janis Joplin (with The Full Tilt Boogie Band): Cry Baby (LP - Janis) CBS *Sightings: Made The Menu (LP - Sightings) Load *Le's Ya Toupas: Yenga-Yenga Pt. 1 (7") Bilanga *Suffocation: Bloodchurn (EP - Despise The Sun) Relapse *Von Bondies: Cryin' (Peel session) *Roy Orbison: Crying (LP - Crying) Monument :JP: "I've not been able to hit those high notes since the accident." *Aquasky vs Masterblaster: Loko (LP - Beat The System) Botchit & Scarper *Bellrays: Under The Mountain (Compilation LP - Meet The Bellrays) Poptones *Floyd Turner & His Hometowners: Round Her Neck She Wears A Yeller Ribbon (78) Panachord (Pig's Big 78) :JP: (referring to the chorus lines "She wears it for her lover who is fur, fur away.") I love that convention of saying fur instead of far. I occasionally drop that into my conversation, leaving people looking puzzled and sometimes rather angry." *Derrero: Sandbar (LP - Comb The Breaks) Sylem *Shirley Brown: Woman To Woman (Various LP - If Loving You Is Wrong: 20 Cheatin' Heartbreakers) Kent *Chicks On Speed: Fashion Rules! (Alter Ego Remix) (12") Chicks On Speed *Von Bondies: Take A Heart (Peel session) *Bag Of Joys: Dizzy (7" EP - Nu A Eg Vermand Vini) Kill Me Quick *Beres Hammond: Hail His Name (7") Star Trail :JP: "I really like this next record and I should have put it in at the beginning really, although I like to think that there are as many people listening at the end as there are at the beginning. I think audience research demonstrates that this is not the case." *Cranebuilders: Bitch (CD Single) Ten People Tell :JP: "Bearing in mind what people's dominant anxiety at Glastonbury and other festivals is, it seemed appropriate to finish this programme with a track called bodily functions." *Cursor Miner: Bodily Functions (LP - Explosive Piece Of Mind) Lo File ;Name *John_Peel_20020627.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 *Mooo Category: 2002 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online